


How did you get that movie?

by tball2000



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I See The Light (Tangled Song), I mean, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Reader is in love, Sappy Reader, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tangled (2010) References, coffee shop AU, idk man, lance has a breeding kink (mentioned), poor space dad, they/them/their, total sap, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tball2000/pseuds/tball2000
Summary: Pidge is talking about a project for one of their classes but the reader gets distracted.





	How did you get that movie?

I got up from the table that Pidge and I were sitting at and grabbed our drinks from the counter. I turned back, noticing Pidge was watching me. I smiled at them as I weaved my way through the tables.

“Here you go, love,” I said, handing them a hot chocolate as I sat down.

“Is it as bitter and dark as me?” they joked.

“Don’t worry, it fits your personality just right,” I responded, taking a sip of (insert favorite drink here). I smiled at them, taking note of their disheveled state.

“What project was I telling you about last night?” they asked, pulling out their laptop from their bag.

“Before or after we started drinking?” I asked.

“After,” Pidge responded, reaching over to adjust the strings of my sweatshirt.

“The one about the Eifel tower,” I prompted, watching as Pidge looked back to their laptop. Their eyes began flitting over the screen, looking for the blueprints that they were using for their homework.

“So the World Fair was held in Paris one year and America was pissed, so they demanded that it was held in America the next year. The Paris World Fair had created the Eifel tower to show grandiose and prestige. It was decided that the next World Fair would be held in Chicago. The dudes that were in the World Fair committee wanted to ‘out Eifel the Eifel’ and they created this lovely masterpiece,” Pidge lead, turning their laptop so I could see the blueprint that they had just found.

“Is that the Ferris Wheel?” I asked, shocked. Pidge nodded and began smiling.

“Yeah. It took the dude several months to give the idea to the board. Most of the other…” Pidge continued to talk, but I became lost in their eyes; bright green and wide-eyed. They held a childlike excitement within them; pure and happy and carefree. Every few minutes, they would interrupt their rant to take a sip of their hot chocolate. I giggled softly when they spilled some of their drink on themselves.

“The glass that they used was designed to…” One strand of their hair got caught in front of their eyes. I leaned forward and brushed the strand to the side of their face, attempting to tuck the too short strand behind their ear. The strand fell forward, but not right in front of their eyes so they were still able to see.

“Thanks. So because of the way that the ground was…” Pidge’s rant continued, probably on a completely different tangent. I sighed softly, leaning into the table more. I ducked my head and tilted it so I can look up at their face better. Everything about them seemed to be angelic and glow like a beacon of hope. Pidge pushed their empty coffee cup to the side and I reached over to grab their hand. Pidge stopped their rant and smiled at me.

“Keith! I found the lovebirds!” Lance called out, snapping me out of my love induced trance. Ugh! Why is he interrupting the romantic moment?

“Lance. You have been standing next to me for like 6 minutes. Why are you announcing it now?” Pidge questioned. I looked at Pidge confused. Has he really been standing there for that long? Lance sat down in the seat next to Pidge, smirking. Keith passed Lance, kissing the top of his head while setting his coffee on the table. Keith sat next to me and smiled.

“I was waiting to see if (your name) would notice that I was here,” Lance explained, looking directly at me.

“You didn’t notice that Lance was next to me? I mentioned it twice,” Pidge inquired. I blushed and shook my head.

“I was a bit distracted,” I confessed, hiding behind my drink.

“Distracted by what?” Lance pushed. I looked down and took a small breath.

“The sun was making your hair glow and your eyes were vibrant and just so pretty. I felt like, like,” I fumbled at the name of a person before turning to Lance.

“What was the movie that we watched on the double date that had the dude with the ‘I’m madly in love with you’ look?”

“The Road to El Dorado?” he offered. I shook my head.

“No. Well, yes. Same look, different movie,” I corrected.

“Oh! Tangled! You are talking about the lantern scene,” he realized. I turned back to Pidge.

“Yeah! I felt like Eugene. Felt like I was falling in love with you all over again.” Pidge was smiling at me and shaking their head.

“You are such a sap,” they mocked lightheartedly.

“I know.” I leaned over the table and kissed their soft lips gently. I heard music and broke away from the kiss slowly. I rested my forehead on Pidge’s and kept my eyes closed for a minute. Pidge and I turned to see Keith and Lance fighting for possession of Lance’s phone.

“Did you really just start playing the lantern song?” Pidge asked, interrupting the fight.

“Maybe?” Lance responded, pausing his movements, allowing Keith to take the phone and turn off the music.

“OK, now that the moment is ruined, why did you say the Road to El Dorado? It isn’t a romantic movie,” Keith complained.

“That is not what you said last week when we watched it,” Lance protested.

“Changing a workout game where instead of doing different workouts you change the location of kisses doesn’t make the movie itself romantic,” Keith corrected.

“I remember you loving it when they were being mistaken for gods,” Lance taunted, smirking.

“Enough!” I called out. “ No one here cares about or wants to hear about your sex life.” Pidge laughed as I covered my ears. They reached over and grabbed my hands, kissing them while Lance and Keith continued to bicker.

“Don’t worry, babe. I knew that you weren’t paying attention. You muttered ‘God you’re beautiful’ like 5 times.”

“It is true,” I defended.

“I know. And the best part is that you are stunning as well.”

“Would you mind sitting on top of me and kissing me like the gorgeous angel that you are?” I requested, pushing out my chair slightly. Pidge got up from their seat and walked around the table. They straddled me and I held onto their waist to prevent them from falling off of me. They leaned down and kissed me slowly. Pidge started to slide so I tightened my grip, more or less squeezing their ass.

“Get a room that is not my coffee shop!” Shiro called out from behind the counter. Pidge rested their head on my shoulder and turned their head so they could kiss my neck.

“Sorry, Shiro! You do know that we see you and Allura kissing all the time right?” I called back, suppressing my giggles. Pidge moved their head so they could bite my ear.

“Shiro’s right you know. We should get a different room and you can tell me more about the Eugene look. How does that sound?” Pidge asked, whispering into my ear.

“Throw in more kissing and I’m in,” I bargained.

“Hon, we both know that kissing is inevitable when it comes to you staring at me,” Pidge agreed before climbing off of me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around their waist.

“We are going to have to rain check the rest of this double date because we have a few things that we have to… have to take care of,” Pidge explained to Keith and Lance.

“Have fun. Be safe,” Keith said softly.

“We will. Don’t stay up too late. We have a 10 o’clock class tomorrow,” I reminded, pulling Pidge to the door.

“Don’t get pregnant!” Lance called out.

“We all know that the only one that is getting pregnant is your bisexual ass!” I called back, smirking.

“Don’t exploit my kinks in the middle of getting kicked out of Shiro’s-“

“LANCE! We have talked about this! You aren’t allowed to talk about that in here,” Shiro complained.

“Yeah, Lance. You should try and be a _good boy_ ,” Pidge taunted.

“Keith, control your boyfriend. And (your name), finish your lantern scene somewhere else,” Shiro requested.

“Yes, Sir,” I responded, following Pidge through the open door.

“To the dorm?” they asked, giggling. I nodded and turned away slightly.

“Need a ride?” I asked.

“Yes please,” they responded, hopping on my back. I grabbed their legs to support them and began walking to our dorm room.

Tonight is going to be a fun night.

 

 


End file.
